Si solo queda entre nosotros
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: —Este sigue siendo nuestro secreto, Granger, pero es tu decisión si solo queda entre nosotros. [Continuación de "Que quede entre nosotros" de Cristy1994 como participación del concurso "Sigue el OS" de su página de facebook].


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible aquí le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el concurso **«Sigue el OS»** organizado por la página de Facebook de **Cristy1994**.

 **Aviso:** El OS elegido fue **«Que quede entre nosotros»**.

* * *

 **Si solo queda entre nosotros**

* * *

No tenía idea de cuán equivocada puede estar una persona hasta que lo probé por mí mismo, pues no hubo manjar o platillo elaborado que lograra sacar de mi cabeza los últimos acontecimientos. Había pasado una semana desde el incidente con el espejo y Granger, y aunque había tenido noches verdaderamente malas, esta en particular era la peor de todas, pues no pude evitar que el insomnio se apoderara de mis horas haciéndome contar cada maldito segundo en el reloj de arena de mi habitación.

Mi cabeza parecía querer estallar porque, a pesar de haber tenido toda la intención de no darle demasiada importancia a las dudas existenciales que me había sembrado la revelación de aquel objeto mágico, había sido imposible ignorar el asunto luego de que Granger le hubiera echado más leña al fuego posando sus labios sobre los míos en un impulso que me había costado la última pizca de tranquilidad que me quedaba.

No entendía a esa chica, se suponía que igual que yo ella me odiaba, pero la presión cálida de sus labios parecía decir lo contrario y ahora mismo estaba matándome no saber por qué lo había hecho.

¿Acaso había dejado que le ganara la curiosidad al ver mi reacción? ¿O de verdad había experimentado algo al acercarse a mí? Sentía el corazón aporrearme el pecho con violencia por la revelación de mis sentimientos mejor guardados, pero ahora no sabía si debía preocuparme más por haber exteriorizado _los deseos más profundos y desesperados de mi corazón_ delante de ella o porque aparentemente no le había molestado en absoluto ser el objeto de mis anhelos más ocultos.

Ninguno había dicho una palabra después de que me asegurara de que aquella peripecia sería nuestro secreto, ni siquiera cuando habíamos tenido que coincidir en más de un lugar durante toda la semana, pero ahora que el silencio llenaba mi habitación, permitiéndome casi escuchar mis pensamientos, había sido inevitable que creciera en mí una necesidad incipiente de saber qué era lo que ella había decidido hacer respecto de la nueva información que se nos había revelado a ambos y aún más, qué sería lo que haría yo mismo con lo que ahora sabía; no podía simplemente ignorarla cuando volviera a encontrarla en cualquier parte, menos aun cuando sabía que ella tampoco podría hacerlo conmigo aunque lo intentara.

¿Acaso el viejo director nos había enviado a aquel mugriento lugar a propósito?

La rivalidad entre nuestras casas, y, todavía más, entre mi círculo de amigos y el suyo, era bien sabida por todo el mundo, además de mi evidente aversión y los prejuicios que me habían enseñado a tener hacia los que, como ella, eran hijos de muggles, y eso solo me llevaba a pensar que tal vez esta era la manera que había tenido el anciano para decirme que no éramos tan diferentes el uno del otro y que, de alguna retorcida forma, las razones que había tenido siempre para mostrar que la odiaba no eran otra cosa que una manera de enmascarar la atracción y los sentimientos contradictorios que llevaba albergando quién sabe cuánto tiempo en mi interior y de los cuales ella era responsable.

Indirectamente al menos.

Ahora bien, necesitaba aclarar qué era lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento, principalmente porque el efímero roce de sus labios todavía estaba latente en los míos aun con el paso de los días y porque una vez conseguí salir de la nebulosa de mis pensamientos pude darme cuenta de que, de la respuesta que obtuviera dependería todo lo que hiciera a continuación. Le había pedido discreción y aunque ella me había asegurado que así sería, ahora no estaba tan convencido de que hacer como si nada hubiera pasado fuera sencillo para mí o para ella, a pesar de que fingir pareciera dársele bastante bien.

Me senté en la cama desde donde observé a mis compañeros de habitación dormir plácidamente mientras, sin poder evitarlo, mi memoria voló hasta días atrás evocando mi expresión mortificada y la manera como los dedos de Granger rozaron mis labios lastimados al darme cuenta de una verdad que tal vez solo había temido enfrentar y fue cuando recordé que, a diferencia de mí, ella no había sido capaz de ver su reflejo. Ahora que había investigado un poco más sabía que el Espejo de Oesed era un objeto muy peligroso, quizás un arma letal para quienes no aprendían a lidiar con lo que veían en él y me di cuenta de que era posible que, en el fondo, ella tampoco quisiera enfrentar sus deseos ocultos.

Quería dejar de pensar tanto y fue entonces cuando decidí levantarme y salir a hurtadillas de mi habitación. Necesitaba un poco de aire fuera de las cuatro paredes que amenazaban con asfixiarme por lo que, con un _Lumos_ iluminándome los pasos, caminé por los pasillos desiertos del colegio hasta encontrar que no era el único que había decidido dar un paseo nocturno y que la persona que también se había aventurado en la oscuridad no era otra que Hermione Granger.

Decidí seguirla y la encontré buscando la puerta de la habitación que, una semana atrás, habíamos estado limpiando juntos.

La dejé tomar distancia y unos minutos después de que ingresara al aula vacía y mugrienta, apagué la luz convocada por mi varita y entré tras ella sin hacer ningún ruido. Como había constatado antes, la habitación lucía bastante más horrible de noche, pues la poca luz que durante el día se colaba por las pequeñas ventanas en la parte superior de la pared era casi inexistente a esa hora y pensé seriamente en retroceder, aún más cuando las motas de polvo, que todavía flotaban en el ambiente, hicieron que me picara la nariz.

Pero no lo hice, y, con cuidado de no tropezar con algún estante lleno de carpetas la busqué hasta encontrarla arrojando al suelo la lona sucia que cubría el espejo. De inmediato sus ojos fueron hasta la inscripción sobre el marco, pero imagino que solo fue porque no quiso apresurarse a ver lo que su reflejo le mostraría. Era curioso que una Gryffindor no se mostrara tan valiente como solían presumir los de su casa todo el tiempo y supuse que se debía a la complejidad del acertijo que representaba aquel objeto mágico. Había cosas que podían asustar mucho más que el miedo en sí y una de ellas era la oscuridad del corazón propio.

No instante, pareció no querer evadirlo por más tiempo, y, en un impulso de lo que fuera que le hubiera insuflado el pecho, se miró al espejo fijamente y esperó un par de segundos a que algo sucediera.

Recordé mi propio enfrentamiento con la verdad y, sin poder evitarlo, volví a enfadarme como en aquella ocasión.

Granger permaneció estática durante algunos segundos más, sin voltearse o sin siquiera parecer afectada, como observando una escena interesante desarrollarse frente a ella. Yo, por el contrario, sentía que la duda me carcomía el cerebro, pues no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera saber qué era lo que estaba viendo y si, a diferencia de lo que había pasado conmigo, lo aceptaba sin problemas.

—Dime lo que ves —ordené mucho antes de ser consciente de que había hablado.

Granger volvió la espalda al espejo y me miró mientras yo salía de la penumbra, a pesar de que mantuve una distancia prudencial. No podía perder los estribos frente a ella. No de nuevo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con aparente serenidad. Sin embargo, pude notar que estaba fingiendo porque, aunque mantuvo su postura, noté que se había sobresaltado un poco al encontrarme allí.

—Yo pregunté primero —dije con firmeza y dando un paso más hacia ella. ¡A la mierda! si era necesario la obligaría a decirme lo que quería saber.

—No te interesa saberlo —refutó, volviéndose de nuevo al espejo y contemplando una vez más lo que fuera que le estuviera mostrando.

Reí con ironía.

Había leído que una persona que considerara que era feliz no vería nada más que su propio reflejo, pero sabía que ese no era el caso de Granger, menos ahora que parecía un poco afectada por lo que acababa de vislumbrar. La curiosidad amenazó con hacerme explotar la cabeza.

—Dime lo que ves —ordené nuevamente y esta vez soné mucho más autoritario que de costumbre. Se me agotaba la paciencia.

Suspiró mientras se volvió hacia mí una vez más.

—Soy la Ministra de Magia de Gran Bretaña —respondió con voz monótona, mientras una punzada de decepción cruzó mi pecho.

¿De verdad no había nada más?

—¿Es todo? —pregunté, la desesperación empezó a asomarse en mi voz. Si no resolvía este maldito asunto de una buena vez iba a volverme loco.

—No, pero no creo que quieras saber lo demás —contestó y sonó un poco más afectada que antes, lo que me hizo pensar que había algo que no quería que supiera.

—Necesito saberlo —dije, derrotado.

—Hay un niño de unos cuatro años en mis brazos y…

—¿Y…? ¿Por qué demonios te detienes?

—También estás ahí —soltó, al tiempo que el aire que había estado pareciendo contener salió de su interior.

No logré describir lo que sentí con aquella revelación, pues de momento solo pude pensar en ordenarle a mis pies que caminaran hacia ella para tomarla por los brazos y estampar mis labios contra los suyos incluso antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Había sido mucho más violento de lo que ella había sido días antes, pero, aunque la tomé totalmente por sorpresa, me devolvió el beso con el mismo ímpetu con el que yo se lo había dado, prolongándolo más de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera esperado y cuando tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire, noté que me miraba fijamente aunque no dijo una palabra.

Supe que era mi turno de hablar, dándome cuenta a la vez que había descubierto algo en el camino, una certeza que me hizo pensar que ya no dependía de mí como ambos habíamos creído al principio.

—Este sigue siendo nuestro secreto, Granger —dije, sin dejar de mirarla—, pero es tu decisión si solo queda entre nosotros —agregué, antes de separarme por completo y dirigirme a la puerta.

Esta vez fue ella quien tuvo que verme marchar. Ambos teníamos que digerir muchas cosas más, pero yo, por lo menos esa noche, podría dormir en paz.

* * *

 **N/A:** Tengo que decirlo: continuar cualquier fic de la genialosa **Cristy** me daba un poco de penita porque ella escribe tan bien y de una manera tan original que me preocupaba intentarlo y que terminara siendo una chorrada (tuve que leerlos todos y meditarlo muy bien para elegir uno, que lo sepan).

Sin embargo, decidí hacerlo al final eligiendo **«Que quede entre nosotros»** porque además de que lo amé cuando lo publicó, me inquietaba la actitud la Hermione de su fic y quería mostrar un poco la otra parte del cuento. Solo espero no haber fallado en el intento y haberle hecho justicia (al menos un poco) a la obra original.

Gracias por leer.

 **¿Reviews?**

Gizz/Lyra.


End file.
